


Draco Malfoy and his Phoenix Tattoo

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drawing of Draco Malfoy with a tattoo of a Phoenix, ashes, and a hatching egg.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/gifts).



Completely inspired by Nia_Kantorka's work titled [Ashes Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755473) . It's a really beautiful little peek into Draco's mind after the war and after what I imagine was quite a lot of soul searching and growing up. Go read it!

 


End file.
